Based on rapid development of electronic devices, an electronic device allowing wireless voice communication and information exchange becomes convenient. In the early supply of the electronic device, the electronic device is a portable terminal allowing wireless communication. As electronic device technologies advance and wireless Internet is adopted, applications of the electronic device include a simple phone call, schedule management, a game, remote control using short-range communication, and image capturing using an embedded digital camera, to thus satisfy user's needs.
As the electronic device provides a multimedia service, information to process and to display multimedia also increases. Accordingly, an electronic device including a touch screen for expanding a display size by enhancing spatial utilization is drawing more attention.
The touch screen is an input and display device for inputting and displaying information on a single screen. Hence, by use of the touch screen, the electronic device can increase the display area by removing a separate input device such as keypad. For example, an electronic device that uses the entire screen as the touch screen, the front side of the electronic device can be used as the screen to thereby increase the screen size.
The display of the electronic device is divided into an active area for displaying an actual image, and an inactive area excluding the active area.
The active area can display status information of the electronic device, and detect a user's gesture (touch input). The inactive area is a boundary between a frame of the electronic device and the active area and is generally used to process wiring of the touch panel.
Recent electronic devices reduce the inactive area of the display to increase the active area.
The inactive area of the display can be referred to as a bezel. As the bezel reduces, the user can obtain a wider display area. However, when the user grabs the display, the active area may be covered by the user's hand.
In the electronic device with the small inactive area, the finger that is placed in the active area when the user's grips the device may be recognized as an unnecessary touch.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating the unnecessary touch input in an electronic device according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the electronic device supports a multi-screen function for displaying a plurality of application execution screens and concurrently displays a video play screen and a messaging screen as shown in FIG. 1A.
The area displaying the video play screen and the messaging screen is the active area, and the user can hold the electronic device as shown in FIG. 1B.
Typically, the user holds the electronic device by closely contacting a side of the electronic device with the user's palm and securing the inactive area with a thumb to prevent the fingers from touching the active area.
However, when the user grips the recent electronic device including the inactive area, the user's finger is placed in the active area as shown in FIG. 1B.
In this case, data corresponding to the user's finger is inadvertently selected to thus input of unnecessary data. In FIGS. 1A and 1B, a video file “2012 12 . . . ” is selected by the user's finger holding the electronic device.
Such a shortcoming is not present only in the multi-screen function, but can also be found in the single application execution screen.
To address the shortcoming, a method and an apparatus for dynamically adjusting the inactive area according to the user's grip are desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.